


Stray Kids Halloween Prompt Collection

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween prompt, Imagines, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: A collection of Halloween Prompts for Stray Kids that i've written.





	1. Trick Or Treat (Woojin)

October 31st was coming around a lot faster than you had prepared for. You had been so caught up in school work and various other things you didn’t realize how quickly the month had passed. You hadn’t heard of anyone throwing a party, which left you alone at your house, which wasn’t going to work at all. No, if you were going to be stuck at home, you might as well make the most of it and go trick-or-treating.

            “What? That doesn’t sound like a good idea…” Woojin declared after you had told him your plan.  

            “Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! We could wear cute little couple costumes! Plus, who wouldn’t give up free candy?” you whined, throwing yourself down next to him on the couch.

            “You’re too old to go trick-or-treating.” He stated matter of fact-ly.

            “Age doesn’t matter when it comes to Halloween. As long as I have fun that’s all that matters. Are you really going to let me walk around in the dark all by myself?” you asked, moving to rest your head on his lap and stare up at him. He looked down at you for a little then let out a long sigh.

            “if you don’t come with me I’ll make Felix or Jisung go with me. I’m sure they’d go even if they don’t have a costume.”  You declared.

            “Fine, I’ll come with you. But what am I going to wear?” Woojin asked, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly. You gave Woojin a cheeky smile before getting up and running to your room. When you came back, Woojin let out a loud grumble and you laughed. You happily tossed him the Winnie-the-pooh onesie and told him to try it on, you yourself already in your piglet onesie.  

            “See! It’s cute! It totally works.” You exclaimed after he had fully put the onesie on.

            “Are you sure we can’t just find a party to go too? Or throw our own?” Woojin asked, or rather, pleaded.

            “if there were any parties happening we would have been invited, and it’s too late to throw our own, no one would come. This’ll be fun! We can make some fun memories. Don’t be such a party pooper!” you said tackling him in a big hug. Woojin stumbled back a little from the impact then looked at you. There was a moment of silence, and slowly a small smile began to tug at the corner of Woojin’s lips.

            “Oh bother…” he said, causing the both of you to laugh.

            “It’s a perfect fit.”

            When Halloween night finally came around, you couldn’t remember the last time you had been this excited about Halloween. It was always one of the more exciting holidays, but this made it even more exciting. You were warm and snuggled up in your piglet onesie, and Woojin stood in his pooh bear onesie next to you. Both of you dug up old pillow cases to use for your trick-or-treating, and soon you were out walking the streets of the neighborhood with the rest of the little kiddos.

            Woojin had been going on and on about feeling to old and to awkward to be out trick-or-treating until he saw a group of people that looked even older than the two of you and started to feel better about it. To be honest, the two of you didn’t last as long as you thought you were. Being a bit older meant you didn’t have as much stamina as the others. After a couple of hours out in the brisk October night air, you decided to call it a night. The two of you headed back to your house to look through everything you had collected from the houses and trade each other for your favorite candies.

            After the long, cold night of trick-or-treating and organizing your hard-earned treats, you both decided there was no better way than to end the night with warm drinks and a good Halloween movie. Woojin whipped up to mugs of steaming hot chocolate, and you swear you’d never tasted anything as good as that cup of hot chocolate before. As you let the hot drink warm your cold body, you decided on a movie then cuddled up under a big, fluffy blanket with Woojin, both still in your onesies.

            “You still think I’m too old to trick-or-treat?” you question, snuggling up closer to him.

            “Yah, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t fun.” He said with a big smile before snuggling even closer to you and turned his attention back to the movie.


	2. The Perfect Costume (Jisung)

“Hey (y/n)!” Felix yelled through the halls.

         “What?” You yelled back, sticking your head out of the room you were in to see Felix running towards you.

         “I have something for you!” he declared, holding out a piece of paper. Upon further inspection after you had taken it from him you realized it was an invitation.

         “You tracked me down during the middle of class to give me an invitation that you could have given me after school when we actually see each other?” you questioned.

         “Yah, but it’s important that you know about it now. You have to start thinking about what you’re going to do.” He declared. You gave him a confused look, then ripped open the card.

         “You’re throwing a Halloween party?” you asked, looking closer at the invitation for more details.

         “Technically Woojin’s throwing it, he just asked me to give the invitation to you. More importantly, what are you going to wear? You and Jisung only just started dating. This is your first Halloween together, you _need_ to wear a cute couples costume.” Felix said.

         “Do we really _need_ to wear a couple costume though?” you questioned, your cheeks heating up already just at the thought of it, would Jisung even want to do something like that? Honestly, it was stupid of you to question whether Jisung would want to or not. You met up with him after class and told him that Woojin had invited the two of you to a Halloween party.

         “We should do a couples costume.” Jisung declared. You were silent for a second. Had Felix gotten to Jisung before you and convinced him to do a couple’s costume? You decided not to say anything in the end. You didn’t want Jisung thinking you didn’t want to do one. Because you did, you wanted to do one bad…but like, did you necessarily have the confidence to do it? Jisung seemed so invest in the idea that you couldn’t help but forget how you had been feeling.

         “What should we dress up as?” you asked. Jisung thought for a second, and then a minute, and then five whole minutes.

         “Geez this is hard…” he finally said with a sigh.

         “Let’s just come up with some ideas for the next few days and then pick from the ones we like the most. There are so many options its overwhelming.” You suggested. Jisung smiled and nodded and the two of you spent the rest of your time together talking about all the dumb things that happened in your classes throughout the day.

         That night you had finally finished all your work and were about to lay down and call it a night when your phone went off. You jumped slightly at the loud buzzing but quickly picked it up to see Jisung was calling you.

         “ _(Y/n)! There’s to many options! I have way too many ideas!”_ Jisung said into the phone, almost as if he was in real pain.

         “Jisung, it’s so late. Why are you thinking about this now?” you said, rubbing your eyes sleepily.

         “ _Okay, but here are some of my ideas so far: Robin Hood and Maid Marian, Gaston and Belle we could be Crayola crayons, one of us could be Bob Ross and the other could be a Happy Little tree! You know that one famous photograph? We could be the kissing sailor and the nurse, Seungmin would get a huge kick out of that. My personal favorite though? Jake from State farm and Flo from progressive. Freaking iconic!”_ He said, all almost in one sentence.

         “Oh my gosh Jisung, how’d you even come up with half of those?”

         “ _I had a lot of time on my hands, okay?”_ Jisung said defensively. You couldn’t help but laugh. _“So, which one do you like the most?”_

         “Hm…” you began, thinking for a moment, “I like either Robin Hood and Maid Marian because you can’t go wrong with something like that, or Jake and Flo because that’s just down right hilarious.” You answered.

         “ _I’ve always wanted to do a couple costume, this is so exciting!”_ Jisung exclaimed from the other end of the line. You chuckled and agreed. This was going to end up being one of the best Halloweens, you could tell already. And there was no way anyone could top the two of you when you rolled into the party dressed up as the two most iconic people in America.


	3. Movie Night (Hyunjin)

You knew Hyunjin wasn’t going to like this, but it was October 30th, the eve of Halloween, what would October be if you didn’t watch one horror movie? Hyunjin hated horror films, you could even say he _loathed_ them. But you were determined to watch one with him. If he was going to spend the eve of Halloween at your place, he was going to have to watch a horror film.

         You slipped the disk into the tv and sat back onto the couch, skipped to the menu and pressed play just in time for Hyunjin to walk in with a big bowl of popcorn he had just finished making.

         “So, what are we going to watch?” He questioned, plopping down next to you.

         “It’s gonna be a surprise!” you exclaimed, throwing a blanket over the two of you and snuggling up against him. The two of you were about one minute into the movie when Hyunjin spoke up.

         “You didn’t…did you?” Hyunjin whispered. You looked at him and couldn’t help but smile. “(y/n)!” he whined, pulling the blanket over his head.

         “Oh, come on Hyunjin, it’s not even scary yet! I’ll be with you the whole time anyways. It’s Halloween tomorrow how can we not watch a horror movie?” you said, pulling the blanket off his head.

         “We could’ve just watched Nightmare before Christmas or something nice like that! Why’d it have to be a horror movie? How am I going to sleep tonight??” Hyunjin whined even louder.

         “Baby…” you whispered, but made no move to turn of the movie. Hyunjin was about to get up and leave, but something jumped out just in time, scaring him so bad he had no choice but to hid behind you. He wasn’t going to attempt to walk through the dark living room all by himself when something could jump out and get him. He stayed like that for a long time, peaking out over your shoulder every now and then only to be scared to death and hide again. His popcorn was long forgotten, if not spilled all over the couch and ground from all the times he jumped.

         “I’m so stressed out that I’m sweating…” Hyunjin whispered as he peaked over your shoulder. “Literally my feet are sweating so bad right now, I didn’t even know they could sweat _this_ bad, and I’m a dancer.” You couldn’t help but laugh at him and roll your eyes.

         “I don’t understand why you can’t handle horror movies.” You said. Hyunjin scoffed from behind your back, curled up after being scared shitless after someone in the movie got stabbed.

         “Watching stuff like this isn’t normal. Why would I want to watch something so suspenseful and gruesome? We should’ve just watched a studio Ghibli movie or something instead. This was a terrible idea.”

         After a lot (I mean a looooot) of trying to convince Hyunjin that the movie wasn’t as scary as he thought it was, and if he would just sit there normally and watch he’d see just how cheesy the movie actually was, he finally moved from behind you. He sat shoulder to shoulder with you, desperately clutching onto the almost empty popcorn bowl, eyes barely open to see the TV screen, waiting for something terrible to happen. After about three minutes of nothing to bad happening in the movie, he finally started to relax, but all too soon. Suddenly a clown popped out and the music boomed. Popcorn (and bowl) went flying, both of you screamed, you were painfully elbowed by Hyunjin’s flailing, and the blanket was ripped off your legs and promptly flew over Hyunjin’s head.

         “NOT SCARY MY ASS!” Hyunjin yelled.

         “Okay,” you said with a shaky voice, “okay that was a little scary, I’ll give you that.”

         “Can we please just watch The Nightmare Before Christmas instead?” Hyunjin cried. Partly out of pity for Hyunjin, and partly because you felt like you wouldn’t be able to sleep if you watched anymore of the horror movie you agreed, and the rest of the night was filled with snuggles and (new, unsplit) popcorn.


	4. A Magical Night (Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a harry potter au!

You were pumped for this party. You had worked hard on your costume, pulling bits and pieces from all over. You proudly stood in front of the mirror on October 31st, admiring your hard work. You stood in Hogwarts robes, the yellow lining of the inside peeking through at the hood and sleeves, and the badger crest perfectly visible behind your yellow and black scarf. You reached past your scarf and adjusted your yellow and black tie, then checked to see if your wand was still tucked away in your robe pocket. You slipped on your converses, which you were positive Hufflepuffs would wear, grabbed your stuffed Pygmy Puff, and lastly your bag before heading out the door to head to the party Chan had decided to throw.

         You were so excited to see all the decorations Chan had done. You’d been to Halloween parties before, but never specifically Harry Potter themed Halloween parties. He better have done something with the troll or you were going to have to have a talk with him. Nothing was more iconic then the troll on Halloween. You blasted the harry potter soundtrack on the way there, and when you walked into Chan’s house, you weren’t surprised to hear it playing there too.

         The house was dimly lit, all sorts of food that you had seen in the movie lined the tables, cauldrons overflowing with fog, butterbeer and pumpkin juice sat at the drink table. You spotted a big troll shadow cut out hung up on one of the walls and smiled to yourself. Various other decorations lined the house and you felt as if you had walked into the books itself.

         “Chan! This looks great!” you exclaimed, walking up to him. He was decked out from head to toe in his Gryffindor robes, even accompanied by a prefect badge. “you’re costume looks great as well!”

         “Thanks (y/n)!” Chan exclaimed, “You make a fantastic Hufflepuff. I haven’t seen any other Hufflepuffs yet!”

         “What? No other Hufflepuffs? What kind of friends do you have Chan?” you asked. You looked around the crowded room, and sure enough, you could see robes of green, red and blue. A few death eaters here and there, and was that? Buckbeak? How someone managed to dress up as a hippogriff was beyond you, but most importantly how were there no other Hufflepuffs at this whole party?

         “Chan if you see anyone else dressed up as a Hufflepuff please tell them to find me. This is unacceptable.” You declared before heading over to the food table, excited to try some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties.

         Not long into the party, someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned around to see a _very_ handsome boy standing in front of you, clade in yellow.

         “No way…” you said in disbelief. There standing in front of you, was not only a fellow Hufflepuff, but a fellow Hufflepuff dressed up in Quidditch robes.

         “I one hundred percent support this look.” You declared. The guy laughed and thanked you.

         “Chan said I should come see you. Can you believe we are the only Hufflepuffs here?” he questioned.

         “No, I can’t, it’s totally outrageous.” You grumbled. “I’m (y/n) by the way.”

         “I’m Felix, good friend of Chan’s. I’m surprised we haven’t crossed paths yet. I hear a lot about you to be honest.”

         “Oh man, good things I hope.” You said nervously. You’ve done some stupid things around Chan.

         “Mostly, yah.” Felix said with a laugh.

         The two of you ended up talking for the rest of the night, daring each other to eat every flavor beans and talking about your favorite scenes from the series and a bunch of other things that didn’t have anything to do with harry potter. Needless to say, along with being at a harry potter themed party, which was already good enough, running into your fellow Hufflepuff Felix made the night unbelievably magical.


	5. A Family Halloween Party (Chan)

“Look, I’m not proud of it okay,” you began, wrapping your hands around your warm cup of hot chocolate as you sat across from Chan at a local coffee shop, “my family literally would not leave me alone about getting a boyfriend, so I just got annoyed and told them I was dating you. That’s the most believable because we spend so much time together. The thing is they kind of expect us to show up to our family’s annual Halloween party… I didn’t think that far ahead honestly.” You finished, running a hand through your hair. Chan was silent for a few seconds, then he laughed. Oh, he laughed hard.   
“Oh, come on Chan!” you whined, cheeks already flushed with embarrassment.   
“I’ll go,” Chan said after he caught his breath, “I can’t believe you’re only just now telling me about this though. How long has your family though we’ve bee dating?”   
“Hmm, a few months maybe?” you said after thinking for a little.   
“Oh my god (y/n), you left that one a really long time.” Chan exclaimed.   
“Yah,” you said, taking a sip of your drink, “oh, and another thing, I sort of told them that you knew how to make a special dish, and they kiiiind of want you to bring it.”   
“Damn (y/n), you’re really making this difficult on me. I’m not very good at cooking.”   
“Yah, but that one dish you made that one time was really good! It’s really similar to that. Plus, it’s not like I’m going to make you make it alone. We can make it together.” You said.   
“Alright, well, you better actually help me. What day is it? Also, what costume are we going to wear? I’m assuming its going to have to be some sort of couple costume?”

It was the day before the Halloween party, you and Chan had your costume pretty much figured out. The two of you had finally decided to as Robin Hood and Maid Marion. It was easy to find cheap costumes for that. Now all was left was for you to make this special dish, and then the two of you would be solid.   
“alright, so I have the instructions here…” you said, pulling them up on your laptop.   
“Let’s hope we don’t spill anything, or your laptop is toast.” Chan pointed out.  
“Chan don’t you dare!” you yelled.   
“Hey, I didn’t say that as a threat.” He said, putting his hands up in defense.   
The two of you stared at the recipe, then began pulling out the various ingredients. Once you had pilled everything together on one part of the counter, you started mixing everything together.   
“This is a lot harder than I thought it would be…you need to add a dash of salt.” You stated.   
“Well, I’m not the one who lied to my entire family about multiple different things. If you’d just own up to being single this wouldn’t have happened.” Chan sang.   
“I said a pinch of salt, not sass.” You grumbled.   
“yes, yes.” Chan sighed. 

You walked up to the big house you were having the family Halloween party in, glanced over at Chan who was holding your…attempt…of the special dish, straightened your dress then pushed the door open. This was not going to end well… you could just feel it.


	6. Babysitting (Minho)

“Do I really have to take them?” you questioned, one last attempt to get out of this.

         “Yes, I’ve spent years taking you around, and I’ve taken your sibling plenty of times as well. It’s your turn to supervise.” Your mom said as she poured the bag of candy out into a big bowl for all the trick-or-treaters that were soon to come.

         “Fine…” you grumbled.

         “Your sibling is going to have their best friend over, I think their brother is coming as well, what was his name again? Minho?” Your mom said. You froze. What…Minho was going to be there? The Minho that is the most attractive, stunning, perfect guy you have ever met? Shit. This night just took a turn and it hadn’t even started.

         “Okay.” Was all you responded with, but inside you were dying. Your mom had said that she _thought_ he was coming, she wasn’t sure, so maybe you were worrying over nothing. Nope, you were wrong. Your younger sibling and their friend tackled each other in hugs, like they hadn’t just seen each other yesterday. Behind them stood none other than Minho.

         “Heard we’re going to be baby-sitting them together.” Minho said as he walked up to you, smiling.

         “Yah…and it sucks because it’s sort of cold.” You said, offering a weak smile back.

         “I have hand warmers in my pocket if we get to cold.” Minho declared.

         “Oh, cool!”

         And just like that, your evening adventures began. There seemed to be more people wandering around your neighborhood than usual, and man some of them had just gone to hard. The amount of times you got spooked by people was enough to make Minho starting making fun of you. But hey, that scarecrow was unnecessarily scary, plus why did it have to come up to you like that. If you can’t see their face, they can’t be trusted, and so sooo many people had decided to wear masks this Halloween.

         “Oh, come on (y/n), even the kids aren’t scared.” Minho laughed after you jumped for the nth time.

         “Yah that’s because they live a more blissful life and haven’t seen all the horror movies about people _actually_ getting murdered on Halloween.” You grumbled.

         “No one is going to murder you while I’m by your side.” Minho stated. You could feel your cold face heating up at his words.

         “Oh sure.” Was all you could muster up, hiding the fact you were so flustered under your sarcasm.  

         The younger kids soon complained that they were tired and wanted to head back home and warm up, and before you knew it your mom had a cup of hot chocolate in both yours and Minho’s hands, and the evening was over.

         “That wasn’t so bad. I like spending time with you.” Minho said with his beautiful smile. “Let’s hang out again, but this time without the siblings.”

         “I’d love that.” You replied, a huge smile growing on your face that you didn’t even bother to hid.


End file.
